


Thorough Flood, Thorough Fire

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki becomes victim to a magical mishap.





	Thorough Flood, Thorough Fire

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [All's Fair in Love and Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737234) and [Deuce and Devilry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923837)

Thor was in his study, going through recent council meeting notes, when the pain lanced through his core, leaving him gasping. As he recovered his breath, he heard the terrified scream that stopped his heart. A scream, magically amplified, that shook the building.

He tore down the corridors, instinct drawing him toward the large playroom, where he saw his children standing in a circle at its centre. 

Nine terrified pairs of eyes stared at him as he approached, and then they began to talk, frantically. Thor could not parse out their conversations, but the problem was obvious: in the centre of the circle, sitting upon the floor with a most disgruntled expression, was an infant of roughly nine months with all-too-familiar green eyes.

Thor knelt and came level with the babe’s eyes. “Loki?” To which the babe responded with an “Ah” and a pout. “ _Elskr_ , what happened?”

The infant waved his small fist toward their youngest daughter, who gave a loud cry and collided into Thor’s arms. Through her wailing sobs, he was made to understand that Loki had ordered them to tidy the playroom and prepare for their afternoon nap, that she had begged to be allowed another hour of play, but Mama had refused, which caused her to lose her temper, and then he disappeared with a flash, and _please don’t be mad, Papa!_

Thor calmed his youngest with soothing backrubs and kisses. Wiping away her tears, he gently asked her to obey her mama’s wishes that she nap and she gulpingly consented. Having tucked her safely into the bed and ensured his other children were similarly settled, he returned for his transformed spouse and tucked him safely into his arms.

The Healers were at a loss to bring Loki back to his usual form; a quick diagnostic confirmed that the babe was otherwise in perfect health. The court magician, Loki’s eldest pupil, fervently promised to search through the texts but stated, helplessly, that he was uncertain of his skills, even if he succeeded in finding the right spell. Thor reassured him that any assistance would be of immense help and that he was sure some solution could be found.

Up to this point, the infant Loki had maintained his pouting contenance. But now he began to squirm and eject tiny moans of distress. Thor quickly surmised that the babe had soiled himself and set about providing a fresh set of linens. He then carried the freshly-cleaned Loki back to his study. His crabby beloved was brought, reluctantly, to better humour by a bout of tickling, followed by a smothering of kisses, after his ineffectual fists had protested such indignant treatment.

For the following two days, the infant Loki was a permanent fixture at Thor’s side, providing amusing criticisms to council meetings with his scathing raspberries and comfort at night while laying atop Thor’s heart as they slept. 

On the third day, as Thor fed his spouse upon his knee, he told him, “Much as I am enjoying this time spent with you, _hjarta minn_ , I do miss our talks.”

“Oh? And here I thought you overjoyed to have me so successfully silenced.”

Thor nearly dropped the babe in shock. “Loki! You can talk!”

The infant Loki pouted. “Only just. I have finally gained sufficient control over this useless form. Another day and I should have control over its bladder as well.”

Thor chuckled. “I have rather missed our children in their infancy. This has been an unexpected boon.”

Loki huffed. “Well, I have had enough of the inconvenience. The sooner I am restored, the better.” 

Having mulled over his predicament for three days, Loki had formulated a solution. It was unfortunate that his _seiðr_ had been dispersed with the better part of his form by their youngest daughter in her fit of pique. Thor would needs gather the missing pieces to form a cocoon to envelope Loki and return him to his adult body.

Thor called his storm clouds and collected the scattered remains, some of which had escaped into the air beyond the household. In the Healing Rooms, the children were invited to press kisses of love and luck to the glowing blue sphere that contained their slumber-induced mama; the youngest had added a quiet “I’m sorry, Mama, please come back”. Finally, alone in the rooms, Thor performed the final step of the ritual, covering the cocoon with his seed. When a sufficient amount had been received, the sphere pulsed and then slowly became absorbed into the unconscious body. As it grew, Thor was treated to the sight of his beloved’s face through the years and centuries. Memories awashed, and he smiled.

When he finally opened his eyes, Loki was confronted with a looming and beaming Thor. He gave a small smile and then a yelp as he was unceremoniously grabbed and carried out of the rooms. His protests were cut short by a searing kiss.

Ignoring Loki’s sputters, Thor declared, “They say sex is the best healing magic.”

Loki stared up at him… and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the late, great Sir Terry Pratchett for pointing out that even magic must obey the natural laws of science.
> 
> title taken from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , II, i.


End file.
